


similar to starlight

by kurgaya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: KM prompt:Custom demands that to keep Noctis safe and to have Gladio fill his role of Shield, he must be present and watch over Noctis at all times - even his wedding night. Cue Luna and Noct trying to have sex for the first time with each other while Gladio stands there awkwardly. Luna feels bad and Noct has fooled around with Gladio before so they invite him to join.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged 'mature' but it's barely there lol
> 
> ~~also booYAH had to make the relationship tag lol~~

 

"Noctis," Luna says, brushing back the hair at his ear. His crow-feathered mop isn't long enough to tame (although she wonders absently how he would look _were_ she capable of entwining the thick strands into braids) and instead the sideburns merely spring back as she curves her fingertips along his jaw. The young King leans into her touch, eager to please if not a little uncertain on how do to so, and Luna's thumb dips into the corner of his mouth as though to coax the waver of his lips into a smile. He smiled all night long at their wedding, his cheeks a champagne-rose complexion and his eyes the stars reflected in the crystal waters of Altissia, but now he is the nervous child that Luna remembers - but a child that has ascended the heavy throne to a man.

"Noctis," she calls again, lifting his chin to encourage his eyes to meet hers. Noctis' face burns from the tips of his ears across the bridge of his nose, but he shifts his gaze from it's not-quite position near the door. As close as they are, the King and Oracle sat before one another, knees pressed into satin sheets and toes curling creases into the bedspread, she sees how Noctis looks beyond their marriage bed, his shoulders tight and unable to shake the tension of there being a third person within the room.

Luna is trying not to think about it herself, but it is difficult when their silent guard has Noctis feeling so unsettled. The King's Shield - Gladiolus, with his heart made of fire and a love for his King that burns from more than mere duty - has not uttered a sound, but Luna can see him over Noctis' bare shoulder, a man of blunt, unbending corners and a scarlet blush to contrast. Like Noctis, he is visibly uncomfortable to be standing guard over the newly-weds, his duty imploring him to remain no matter the _pastime_ that Noctis and Luna come up with.

Noctis' hand brushes her knee. Her undergarments are all that clothe her now, the beautiful but so very _heavy_ layers of her wedding gown discarded for the promise of warm and soft, fun and comforting things. She is neither shy or confident before Noctis' appreciative eyes, and instead, simply comfortable as she is, although Luna imagines that she would be more comfortable should Noctis cease to fret at Gladiolus' presence and enjoy himself instead.

She wants him to enjoy himself. Truly, his happiness is all she has ever wanted, and Luna knows that he wishes the same for her.

"I'm sorry," Noctis mutters, ducking his gaze to her lips. He has kissed her many times tonight and Luna wishes he would again, her mouth swollen from the tentative - and not so tentative - nips of his teeth. Soothingly, his thumb begins to press circles into her knee, and Luna aches to spread her legs a little and invite him to further explore.

He won't, however, she is slowly beginning to realise, not while his thoughts linger on Gladiolus blushing brightly enough to rival the lamplight at the door. By no means is Luna _enthusiastic_ about the presence of a guard, but the guard _himself_ certainly isn't a sight for sore eyes, as she is sure her husband will agree. Gladiolus is one of Noctis' closest, and so while he may be a stranger to Luna (regardless of the wedding toasts and laughter they have shared), she would like to know him as her husband knows him; she would like to know all of Noctis' friends, and come to call them friends of her own.

"I can't - you know I can't excuse him," Noctis says, answering the question that he has already answered before. Luna had not been angry then and she isn't angry now, but she kisses him as a reminder, hands on his jaw holding him exactly where she wills. He utters a soft sound of pleasure, fingertips dragging up her thigh, and Luna smiles at the sensation, catching his happiness and whispering it back.

"You cannot look away from him," she says as she presses her lips into his jaw, holding him gently to assure that she is not upset by his inattention. Luna knows that she _should_ be, but Noctis is kind and devoted and Gladiolus equally so, and she is not blind to the affection in Noctis' eyes as he tries and fails not to look in his Shield's direction.

Noctis splutters, a minute shake of his head his only denial. Wide-eyed but not from arousal, he fumbles over an explanation, _any_ explanation, and across the room, Gladiolus plants his head into his hands.

"Invite him over," Luna says, surprising herself with the declaration. She is not blind to Noctis' affections and she is _definitely_ aware of her own, and as soon as the offer leaves her lips - the radical, _unbecoming_ offer - Luna feels a hot _want_ bloom inside her.

Noctis doesn't appear to catch on; his voice has risen to an almost terrified high. "What."

"Invite him over," Luna repeats, laying her hands on her husband's hips instead. She shuffles closer, hoping to convey her eagerness as their knees knock together, as the crisp coolness of his trousers stroke the warm skin of her thighs, and Noctis _reels_ back, head whipping around to splutter at Gladiolus, and then swinging back to gape at Luna's glee.

"But - what - you - you want to -?"

Luna strokes back his head again. One of her bra-straps slips down, the curve of her breast peaking over the cup. Noctis swallows, somehow glowing brighter than he was before. "I want you to be happy, Noctis," she whispers, meaning every word. "That's all."

"Would - would that make _you_ happy? You're not just -?"

Luna's eyes crinkle with amusement. She leans in, muttering into his skin, "He is quite a handsome man."

Noctis agrees without so much as taking a breath, his voice thick as he groans, "He is."

"Invite him over," Luna says once again, trying her hardest not to laugh. Her husband's desire is _thrilling_ , and she very much wants to team up against Gladiolus just as she now wants the two silly, love-struck men to team up against _her_.

Noctis nods, his heart pounding. "Err - yeah, all right. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure," Luna says, warmed by his care. "Are you?"

Noctis swallows again. He is already turning towards Gladiolus, attentive and dutifully ignorant to their scheming. "Yeah. Yeah okay. Astrals, _astrals_. Gladio."

Gladiolus startles, flailing out of his watchful stance. Luna does laugh this time, her breath blowing hot against Noctis' collar, but Gladiolus corrects himself in under a second, doing his best to look at but not _focus_ on the bed.

"Your Highness?"

"Gladio," Noctis repeats, seeming to struggle to utter anything but his name. Luna squeezes her husband's hip in encouragement, readying herself to pose the question just in case Noctis' shyness overwhelms him.

But Noctis straightens, speaking sure, and together he and Luna beckon Gladiolus to his knees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
